Premières Fois
by Chringel
Summary: L'expérience, un peu plus ou un peu moins, voilà ce qui peut compter pour beaucoup dans un couple. Apercus d'instants choisis démontrant que les premières fois sont importantes. - Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue
_Chringel - le 12/03/2016_

 _Note : Comme je l'avais promis, voici le dernier écrit de la série Severus-Hermione. Rien de nouveau, juste un peu plus de précisions sur les trois autres publications. ^^ Je me suis bien amusée à écrire tout ça, sans compter que les trajets dans le métro étaient soudainement beaucoup moins longs. :p Merci à tout ceux qui ont appréciés et à vos critiques (positive ET négatives)._

* * *

 **PREMIERES FOIS ou L'IMPORTANCE DE L'EXPERIENCE**

Beaucoup se faisaient de fausses idées sur le couple que formaient Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue. Leur relation une fois la porte de leur chambre verrouillée en était une.

Hermione n'était pas fille à courir après les garçons. Elle avait eu son premier baiser avec Viktor Krum à l'âge de quinze ans. L'Attrapeur bulgare avait opéré durant le bal de Noël célébrant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le baiser avait été humide, long et extrêmement gênant pour Hermione et tandis que les mains épaisses de l'adolescent se refermaient sur elle, elle avait eu envie de s'enfuir. Par la suite, le sentiment s'était peu à peu estompé, remplacé par une résignation profonde. Elle était satisfaite pensait-elle, certaine d'agir comme les autres filles de son âge, rougissant discrètement devant son prétendu amant. Elle ignorait qu'il pouvait y avoir mieux, qu'une relation à sens quasi-unique n'en était pas une.

La différence, elle l'apprit avec Severus. Le Professeur Rogue. L'homme avait ce quelque chose qu'il manquait cruellement à Krum. Il avait de l'expérience. Et si elle avait presque oublié les instants avec Viktor avec le temps, ceux passés avec Severus étaient restés encrés dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Une ombre s'était faufilée hors du château, longeant les murs en silence. Une cape noire flottait, semblant presque trop grande pour la fine silhouette quelle abritait. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, pénétrant le couvert des arbres, s'enfonçant jusqu'à un ponton traversant un petit ruisseau noirâtre. Pressant encore le pas, elle stoppa au-dessus de l'eau et sorti sa baguette, illuminant brièvement les alentours.

Le bois était froid et humide sous les mains d'Hermione. Guettant un bruit ou une ombre traduisant son arrivée, elle tentait de masquer son inquiétude. Ils avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre ici, mais elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle ne se sentait pas exactement à l'aise dans la Forêt Interdite. Il arriva peu de temps après, sa cape noire flottant autour de lui, son regard fixé sur elle. S'approchant d'un pas assuré, il s'installa calmement à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur le cours du ruisseau. "Miss Granger." La voix grave et pourtant étonnement douce du professeur Rogue se fondit dans le silence de la forêt tandis qu'Hermione sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Comment ils en étaient venus à se donner rendez-vous dans la Foret Interdite, Severus n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir, la laisser attendre et tuer profondément les sentiments qu'ils entretenaient. Alors, quand il croisait un collègue se préparant pour la rentrée avant de sortir la rejoindre, il prétendait une envie d'air frais. A lui même, il affirmait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser un élève seul dans la forêt, en particulier la nuit. Mais il connaissait la vérité. Depuis cette nuit où Miss Granger lui avait sauvé la vie, depuis ses jours passés ensemble à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il s'était senti naître un sentiment nouveau. Pour la première fois, Severus avait envie de se battre pour son bonheur à lui. Alors, bien que cela soit interdit, il l'entretenait avec son élève, Hermione Granger.

Ils ne faisaient rien de déplacé ensemble. Au mieux, leurs mains s'effleuraient dans la pénombre tandis que leurs regards se croisaient, échangeant des paroles silencieuses. Et ils parlaient. De tout. De rien. Des cours et des livres. De leurs hobbies et de leurs envies de voyage. De leurs amis, des vivants et des morts. Ces discussions pouvaient durer sans fin. Puis éventuellement, un bruit étouffé ou l'aube pointant à travers les arbres les ramenaient à la réalité et ils se séparaient, désormais silencieux.

Ce petit manège aurait pu continuer encore longtemps. Mais ce jour-là, Hermione n'était pas bien. Elle aimait les choses telles qu'elles étaient, ce pas tranquille qu'ils empruntaient ensemble. C'est alors que Ron Weasley avait décidé d'intervenir. Le rouquin avait surpris Hermione tandis qu'elle allait sortir du dortoir et en avait profité pour lui faire la morale. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié du tout considérant ses antécédents à lui. Puis, il avait prétendu s'inquiéter pour elle, lui avait offert de l'accompagner et il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de la jeune fille pour le convaincre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait fini par abandonner, sachant qu'il pourrait l'espionner sur la carte des Maraudeurs, prétendant se coucher pour redescendre plus tard, dissimulée par une simple désillusion. Ce jour-là, Hermione était en colère après Ron, après elle-même et la confusion de ses sentiments ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair.

La jeune femme soupira, brisant le calme qui s'était installé entre eux deux. Devant le regard interrogateur de son professeur, elle agita la main négligemment, prétendant que ce n'était rien. "Ce n'est rien, juste Ron qui se mêle encore de ce qui ne le regarde pas."

Il approuva sèchement, résistant à l'envie de lancer un sarcasme. Monsieur Weasley était l'exemple même de la non subtilité et il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait pris un grand plaisir à le changer en Veracrasse. Hermione était en colère et, il n'arrivait pas parfaitement à comprendre pourquoi, lui aussi. Severus savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, l'aider à oublier l'attitude du rouquin. Était-ce cette idée, une envie latente ou la folie qui le fit agir, il n'en savait rien. Mais ce soir-là, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune sorcière, serrant délicatement ses doigts entre les siens. Ce soir-là, il abandonna son masque, laissant ses sentiments le dominer pleinement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

Septembre touchait à sa fin, emportant les derniers rayons de soleil dans sa fuite, laissant place à la pluie et au froid. Profitant des dernières traces de l'été, deux silhouettes côte à côte observaient le parc à travers une fenêtre. Perdues dans un recoin isolé de Poudlard, leurs mains enlacées étaient dissimulées par leurs capes. Quiconque serait passé n'aurait rien décelé d'étrange, si ce n'est la nature des personnages. Voir le professeur Rogue hors des cachots, uniquement pour profiter de la vue, était une petite révolution. Voir Hermione Granger, la préfète en chef, hors de la bibliothèque ou sans Ron Weasley et Harry Potter en était une autre. Etre témoin d'un instant aussi paisible était quasiment inimaginable. La sorcière était de celles qui parlaient, posaient des questions, s'énervaient. L'ancien mangemort était silencieux mais rarement calme; la colère, la haine, la moquerie faisaient partit de ces expressions favorites. Jamais, même en étant silencieux, Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue n'étaient véritablement calmes.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence la première. "C'est beau." Et tandis qu'il l'interrogeait du regard, elle compléta sa réponse. "La lumière"

Severus sentit un de ses rares sourires se former et le lui offrit. Elle seule pouvait lui faire oublier l'instant présent, le faire sourire sans aucune arrière-pensée. Ces instants qu'il avait avec Hermione étaient ses préférés, il pouvait enfin oublier les imbéciles qui lui servaient d'élèves et la rancœur que tous lui réservaient depuis la fin de la guerre. A peine trois mois s'étaient écoulés et il avait parfois le sentiment que beaucoup auraient préféré le voir mort que vivant. Mais il était là, presque heureux et il comptait bien en profiter. "Miss Granger, je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir sauvé dans la cabane hurlante."

La jeune femme rougit et détourna le regard. "Ce n'était rien professeur." Bien sûr que si c'était important, et plus elle apprenait à connaître cet homme, plus elle regrettait de ne pas avoir cherché à lui parler véritablement plus tôt. Elle serra sa main un peu plus sur la sienne.

Il se pencha vers elle, murmurant d'une voix de velours ses pensées. "Néanmoins, un tel acte mérite récompense. Dites-moi ce que vous désirez... Hermione."

Sa voix voluptueuse la caressa, lui procurant mille frissons. Il l'avait appelé Hermione, pas Miss Granger, pas Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Ils se tenaient la main mais n'osaient pas aller plus loin, retenus par les prétendues règles de Poudlard. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais le désirait-il également ? Levant des yeux timides vers lui, son regard se perdit dans la fournaise noire du sien.

Pour une fois, il ne fit aucune remarque acerbe sur son manque d'éloquence ou de subtilité. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'un éclat étrange et, devant le regard empli d'innocence d'Hermione, il s'en voulu presque de faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Presque. Lâchant sa main, il lui trouva une place dans le creux de ses reins. "Hermione ?"

"Oui ?" Elle se trouvait face à lui maintenant, fragile dans ses bras, suspendue à la moindre de ses paroles.

"Ne criez surtout pas." L'homme ne captura pas ses lèvres avidement, préférant l'attente aux effusions rapides. Déposant un simple baiser sur sa bouche rosée, il fit remonter lentement ses mains sur son corps chaud. Traçant la courbe de sa poitrine d'un doigt agile, il répéta le baiser, l'approfondissant lentement, jusqu'à sentir la sorcière fondre entre ses mains.

Il s'agissait de leur premier baiser. Le premier dont Hermione se souvint véritablement, le premier d'une longue série.

* * *

Leur relation avait progressé rapidement, comme si l'attente des mois précédents justifiait désormais la moindre de leurs actions. Ils étaient ensemble et c'est ce qui importait. Les cours se poursuivaient et les liens qui les maintenaient ensemble se resserraient. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils le cachaient très bien. Ils avaient même une liste de raison pour lesquelles cette révélation n'arriverait jamais. La discrétion était leur signature, excepté ce jour pluvieux d'Octobre.

Hermione se détacha de son amant, le repoussant gentiment de ses petites mains tandis qu'il lui mordillait le cou. "Severus attend, je crois que quelqu'un vient." Ils étaient dans un des couloirs du château, visible de tous. Il est vrai qu'il était l'heure du dîner, personne n'était présent dans les couloirs mais le risque qu'ils avaient pris était énorme.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés un peu plus tôt, Hermione sortant de la bibliothèque, Severus se dirigeant vers les bas-fonds de Poudlard, il l'avait immédiatement entraînée dans un couloir désert et masqués par une simple armure, avait entreprit de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils avaient rapidement approfondis leurs actions, au gré et à la vue de tous ceux qui auraient eu l'imprudence de passer par là.

Severus releva enfin la tête et, notant qu'elle disait vrai, se redressa totalement. Enfin sérieux, il avait remis son masque du terrible professeur Rogue. D'un mouvement imperceptible, il désillusionna Hermione et se plaça devant elle, le regard noir. "Monsieur Griffith, peut-on savoir ce que vous faites seul dans les couloirs ?"

Le garçon, un Serdaigle de troisième année, sembla vouloir disparaître sur place. "Je retournais dans ma salle commune monsieur."

L'excuse était sans doute véridique mais Severus ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas son genre, et il était passablement énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment aussi... Agréable. "Samedi soir, 20 heures. Vous irez faire votre retenue avec Monsieur Rusard." Observant le garçon fuir le couloir avec un regard satisfait, il se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras d'Hermione. Caressant tendrement son cou, il lui planta un baiser sur le front. "Tu vas avoir une trace demain."

* * *

"Ron cet abruti !" Le coussin s'aplati sous la force du coup, perdant un instant son moelleux avant de revenir à son état initial. Hermione recommença à déambuler devant le canapé, jetant de temps à autre un poing rageur dans les coussins le garnissant.

Assis sur le fauteuil en face, Severus la regardait faire d'un air amusé. Leur dispute précédente sur les bienfaits de l'utilisation de la magie noire sur les gens qu'il considérait comme nuisibles semblait totalement oublié. Il avait reconnu avoir vieilli son ami roux de soixante ans et fait ce qui s'approchait le plus d'excuses dans la mesure où il ne se sentait pas coupable le moins du monde. Hermione n'avait pas apprécié son "humour de mangemort", il avait encore moins apprécié la remarque. Pendant trois longues journées ils avaient à peine échangé un regard. Le supplice avait été énorme mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur une action qu'il estimait justifiée.

Et ce soir-là, Hermione avait frappé à sa porte, lui donnant raison du regard. Il se moquait d'avoir le dernier mot, seul lui importait qu'elle soit présente à ses côtés. Et désormais, si elle était encore en colère, ce n'était plus de son fait.

Retenant un sourire en la voyant rater sa cible, heurter le bois du canapé et secouer la main de douleur, il s'approcha. Prenant la jeune femme en énervée dans ses bras, il l'embrassa jusqu'à la sentir redevenir calme. "Oublie Ronald Weasley pour ce soir, on va dormir."

Hermione avait acquiescé et l'avait suivi pour la première fois dans sa chambre. Sobre, la seule touche de fantaisie semblait être une photo qu'ils avaient faite ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt. Severus avait confisqué l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey un soir où son humeur n'était pas des meilleures et Hermione, en le voyant posé sur son bureau, lui avait alors suggéré de faire une photo. Grâce à un simple sortilège, il avait déclenché un retardateur, leur permettant de prendre la pose. Hermione avait alors ôté son uniforme de Poudlard pour revêtir une tenue moldue plus ordinaire tandis que Severus se tenait derrière elle, les bras passés autour de sa taille. Leurs doubles animés souriaient, la jeune femme se laissant aller dans les bras de l'homme qui tenter de garder son sérieux. Colin n'avait jamais récupéré sa pellicule.

Hermione sourit en voyant le cadre posé sur la table de chevet, cette photo était réussie et le fait qu'il l'affiche ainsi était touchant. "Je ne pensais pas que tu la garderais."

Il arqua un sourcil et la dévisagea un bref instant. "Je n'allais pas la jeter Hermione."

Se suspendant à son cou, elle l'embrassa, heureuse d'avoir pu pénétrer un peu plus dans son univers. "Elle est parfaite." Elle le laissa l'entraîner dans le lit où, finalement épuisée, elle sombra dans le sommeil blottie contre lui. Indifférente à Harry et Ron qui se demandaient où elle pouvait bien être, au règlement qui aurait pu la faire expulser le soir même, aux paroles que certains pourraient avoir s'ils avaient su la vérité.

* * *

Le baiser s'intensifia, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Severus laissa ses mains s'égarer sur le corps de sa compagne. Hermione. Elle était jeune, belle et entièrement à lui. Jamais il n'avait forcé les choses, n'était allé plus loin que ce dont elle l'autorisait. Il n'était pas un adolescent en chaleur, il pouvait se contrôler. Il savait l'importance de la mutualité dans un couple et si Hermione n'était pas prête, il ne la forcerai pas. Mais ce soir-là, elle ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il approfondi ses caresses. La serrant possessivement contre lui, il laissa ses mains glisser sous son pull, sur son corps chaud. Avec un grognement satisfait, il entreprit de le retirer tandis qu'elle se laisser aller contre lui.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa retenue peut être, son hésitation sans doute. Elle était fébrile, n'osant pas bouger tandis qu'il avait entreprit de caresser sa poitrine. "Hermione?" Il s'arrêta immédiatement, cherchant son regard fuyant. "Veux-tu que j'arrête ?"

Ses yeux, noirs de désir, la fixait avec intensité. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter mais elle ignorait comment lui annoncer la vérité. Elle était totalement ignorante dans ses choses-là, le sexe était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment recherché. Simplement parce qu'elle n'y pensait pas. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Severus, elle avait vécu la naissance de sentiments qui lui étaient peu coutumiers. Plus d'une fois elle avait eu ces fameux "papillons dans le ventre" dont beaucoup parlaient, la naissance d'un picotement dans le bas ventre, le titillement de sa chair qui voulait plus, toujours plus avec cet homme. Elle avait confiance en lui mais pas en elle-même. Il aurait déjà pu la forcer des dizaines de fois, mais jamais il n'avait insisté, stoppant ses gestes à la moindre de ses hésitations, coutumier des longues douches froides. Mais elle, totalement ignorante, était-elle assez bien pour lui ? "Je... Je n'ai jamais fait ça en fait." Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il lui releva la tête, la forçant à rencontrer son regard. "Je sais." Il l'embrassa chastement. "Je m'arrête dès que tu le souhaites d'accord ?" La prenant dans ses bras, il embrassa doucement le bout de son nez, traçant de petits cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

"Je te fais confiance Severus." Sur ces paroles, à califourchon sur ses genoux, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa enfin aller. Tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'au lit, il lui répéta sa promesse. "Un seul mot et on arrête. C'est toi qui a le contrôle."

Elle avait acquiescé très sérieusement sur l'instant. Sa naïveté la frappa seulement plus tard. Severus était tendre envers elle, étonnement patient mais surtout, il n'était pas homme à accepter la domination. Il lui avait donné le contrôle mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé le perdre aussi facilement.


End file.
